Der Weg
by Lilith35
Summary: Eine Songfic zu dem Lied "Der Weg" von Grönemeyer, nur was, wenn Ihr gerade in der entsprechenden Stimmung seid, Harry trauert um Draco


Disclaimer: Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. Das Lied "Der Weg" ist von Herbert Grönemeyer  
  
Dedictet: Allen, denen im Moment auch mehr nach Weinen als nach Lachen zumute ist.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr sehn  
  
Trau nicht mehr meinen Augen  
  
Kann kaum noch glauben  
  
Gefühle haben sich gedreht  
  
Ich bin viel zu träge um aufzugeben  
  
Es wäre auch zu früh  
  
Weil immer was geht  
  
Harry saß einsam in seinem Zimmer. Er war Schulsprecher geworden und hatte somit das Privileg, ein Zimmer ganz für sich allein zu haben. Zu Beginn des  
Schuljahres hatte er noch gescherzt, dass er ja jetzt ein perfektes  
Liebesnest hätte und alle hatten sie gelacht. Anscheinend konnte sich wirklich niemand vorstellen, dass er, der auserkorene Retter der Welt, auch noch Zeit für eine Partnerschaft haben würde. Und zunächst war es ja auch so, er hatte für die Schule gelernt, hatte seinen zusätzlichen Unterricht bekommen, war in verschiedene kleine Gefechte mit den Todessern verwickelt  
worden und plötzlich, ja ganz plötzlich hatte sich da jemand leise und  
zunächst ganz unbemerkt in sein Herz geschlichen. Es war nicht die berüchtigte Liebe auf den ersten Blick, es war auch nicht so, dass er auf einmal, blitzartig in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Und als er es sich endlich eingestehen konnte, hatte er wiederum lange gebraucht um zu merken, dass  
der andere in ihm auch mehr als nur den ewig verhassten Rivalen sah.  
Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich ihre Liebe nie gestanden, wenn nicht die sonst so strenge Professorin McGonagall ihnen einen sehr beherzten Schubs  
gegeben hätte.  
  
Wir waren verschworen  
  
Wären füreinander gestorben  
  
Haben den Regen gebogen  
  
Uns Vertrauen geliehen  
  
Wir haben versucht,  
  
auf der Schussfahrt zu wenden  
  
Nichts war zu spät  
  
Aber vieles zu früh  
  
Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit gewesen. Zwar war sie einerseits voller Lügen und Ausflüchte, andererseits aber gab es phantastische Stunden der Zweisamkeit. Und sie hatten eine mächtige Verbündete auf ihrer Seite.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin beschlossen, dass sie beide, der Junge der lebt und der Junge, dem alle immer nur das Schlechteste zutrauen, dass sie beide eine Chance verdienten. Eine Chance, wenigstens einmal in ihrem kurzen Leben glücklich zu sein. Glücklich zu sein und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Und so kam es, dass ihre Liebe lange unentdeckt blieb.  
  
Wir haben uns geschoben  
  
Durch alle Gezeiten  
  
Wir haben uns verzettelt  
  
Uns verzweifelt geliebt  
  
Wir haben die Wahrheit so gut es ging verlogen  
  
Es war ein Stück vom Himmel  
  
Dass es dich gibt  
  
Sie wussten beide, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen würde. Irgendwann würden sie auffliegen, spätestens am Ende des Schuljahres würden ihre Wege sich trennen müssen. Oder könnten sie es wagen, ihre Liebe offen zu leben? Sie wussten beide, keine der verfeindeten Parteien würde ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren können. Niemand würde einfach nur aufseufzend sagen "Wo die Liebe hinfällt.." und dann problemlos zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Sie wussten, ihre Liebe war zum Scheitern verurteilt, aber wollten sie das wirklich wissen?  
  
Du hast jeden Raum mit Sonne geflutet  
  
Hast jeden Verdruss ins Gegenteil verkehrt  
  
Nordisch nobel deine sanftmütige Güte  
  
Dein unbändiger Stolz  
  
Das Leben ist nicht fair  
  
Draco, er war sein Licht in der Finsternis gewesen. Er war sein Halt, wenn wieder einmal Unschuldige getötet worden waren. Er war es, bei dem er sich fallen lassen konnte, bei dem er alle Masken absetzen konnte. Draco war es auch, mit dem zusammen er lernte, auch seinen Körper zu lieben. Er kannte jedes Stückchen am Körper seines Geliebten. Jede kleinste Falte, jede Narbe, die der andere durch seinen Vater erhalten hatte, jedes Haar . Oh Merlin, wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Er spürte den Verlust auch körperlich, hatte oft das Gefühl, dass die Hand, die ihn so zärtlich gestreichelt hatte, doch bald wiederkommen müsste, dass der Mund, der langsam einen Lufthauch über seinen Bauch blies nur kurz weg war, um ihn bald mit noch größerer Intensität zu liebkosen. Aber immer war da nur die Leere und der Verlust. Manchmal in seinen Träumen kehrten die glücklichen Zeiten wieder.  
  
Den Film getanzt in einem silbernen Raum  
  
Vom goldnen Balkon die Unendlichkeit bestaunt  
  
Heillos versunken, trunken  
  
Alles war erlaubt  
  
Zusammen im Zeitraffer  
  
Mittsommernachts-Traum  
  
Sie hatten geahnt, dass ihnen nicht viel Zeit bleiben würden und so hatten  
sie ihre Liebe so intensiv gelebt, wie es sonst vielleicht nie gewesen wäre. Sie hatten sich ewige Liebe und Treue geschworen und wussten beide,  
dass dieser Schwur für sie auch den Tod überdauern würde. Niemals mehr konnte er jemanden so lieben wie er Draco geliebt hatte, niemals mehr würde er sich jemandem so bedingungslos ausliefern und anvertrauen, niemals mehr sein Herz so weit für jemanden öffnen, niemals mehr so verletzlich werden.  
  
Ich geh hier nicht weg  
  
Hab meine Frist verlängert  
  
Neue Zeitreise  
  
Offene Welt  
  
Habe dich sicher in meiner Seele  
  
Ich trag dich bei mir bis der Vorhang fällt  
  
Und doch würde er weiterleben. Draco hatte sich geopfert, damit er überlebte. Draco hatte den Fluch aufgefangen, der eigentlich Harrys Leben hätte beenden sollen und der dann Draco vernichtet hatte. Er hatte Harry die Zeit gegeben sich zu erholen und zum entscheidenden Gegenschlag auszuholen. Ja, Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt, aber zu welchem Preis. Er hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass Draco tot war, bis er bei ihm war. Bis er in diese kalten, leblosen Augen blickte, die ihn doch noch vor wenigen Minuten so liebevoll angesehen hatten. Kalt waren sie gewesen, kalt und leblos und Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass in dieser Sekunde auch alles Leben aus ihm gewichen war. Eine unendliche Trauer hatte ihn überflutet und er hatte sich völlig willenlos von den anderen auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen, obwohl ihm doch eigentlich gar nichts fehlte. Niemand schien die Tiefe seines Verlustes zu verstehen, doch am Tag der Beerdigung von Draco hatte er gegen alles Gerede und Geschimpfe von Poppy seine Sachen genommen und war hingegangen. Es war ein kleiner Kreis von Leuten gewesen, Dracos Eltern verachteten ihn, weil er in ihren Augen für die falsche Seite gekämpft hatte. Und von den anderen wussten nur wenige, dass er kein Todesser gewesen war. Aber vor diesen kleinen Kreis - der zum großen Teil aus Harrys engsten Freunden bestand - hatte er sich dann gestellt und von ihrer Liebe erzählt. Er fand, dass er Draco das schuldig sei, dass er ihm und auch sich selbst diese Wahrheit schuldete. Das der andere aus Liebe zu ihm gestorben war und dass er selbst diese Liebe für immer in sich weitertragen würde.  
  
Ich geh hier nicht weg  
  
Hab meine Frist verlängert  
  
Neue Zeitreise  
  
Offene Welt  
  
Habe dich sicher in meiner Seele  
  
Ich trag dich bei mir bis der Vorhang fällt 


End file.
